


morning

by letthesongtakeflight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Ironwidow Kisses, 50 Kinds of Kisses, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, IronWidow - Freeform, It's so fluffy you're gonna die, Kissing Prompt, Married Couple, Post-Wedding, Tonynat, this is so fucking soft and tender u guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesongtakeflight/pseuds/letthesongtakeflight
Summary: // The morning came with rain falling from soft grey skies. Pattering on window panes, drumming out an uneven tempo. This unintrusive, lulling rhythm was one of the only two things that registered in Natasha’s consciousness.The second was the warm body nestled against her, bare skin against bare skin, a chest and a pair of arms that cocooned her, a torso under her arm that rose and fell with deep, even breaths. Under that, barely registering in her subconscious, was the ever-present, steady hum of the arc reactor. //11. Morning kisses exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: 50 Ironwidow Kisses





	morning

The morning came with rain falling from soft grey skies. Pattering on window panes, drumming out an uneven tempo. This unintrusive, lulling rhythm was one of the only two things that registered in Natasha’s consciousness. 

The second was the warm body nestled against her, bare skin against bare skin, a chest and a pair of arms that cocooned her, a torso under her arm that rose and fell with deep, even breaths. Under that, barely registering in her subconscious, was the ever-present, steady hum of the arc reactor. 

The pattering of the rain woke her just enough that she stirred, but, seeking the peacefulness of sleep, she nuzzled further into Tony’s arms. She pressed her face against his shoulder and her lips brushed his collar bone. Tony hummed at the light pressure, shifting slightly to tighten his arms around her. Still mostly asleep, he pressed his lips to the top of her head. Without thinking about it, Natasha blindly traced her fingers along his right arm, dancing over old scars and roughened skin until she found his calloused hand. His fingers welcomed hers between them, each of their digits slotting perfectly into place. He ran the rough pad of his thumb over the band on her ring finger. The band that he slid on only yesterday, promising himself to her for as long as he lived, as long as she would have him, before she vowed the same to him and bound them together with an identical band on his left hand. 

Eyes still closed, Natasha sensed Tony’s smile through his body. The slight exhale, the minute relaxing of his body against hers, as he touched the ring. Like he was convincing himself that yesterday was real, that she was his as much as he was hers, in every sense of it recognised by man and law. She smiled in reflexive response, even though his eyes, too, were not yet open to see the upward curve of her lips. Craning her head up, she kissed the underside of his jaw, near his pulse point. He let out an appreciative hum, and his other hand – the hand that was not holding hers – the hand with a gold band around its fourth finger – she felt cool, smooth metal on her skin – rested on the nape of her neck and teased at the strands of her hair. She tilted her face up to be kissed. He must have felt the movement against his shoulders and neck, because he bent his head down, seeking her mouth with his own. 

The kiss landed on Natasha’s cheekbone and they both let out a voiceless huff of a chuckle. With her free hand, the one that wasn’t still entangled with Tony’s – not that she minded letting him keep it forever – she cupped the underside of his jaw. She rubbed her thumb, with the raised scar across its pad, against Tony’s stubble. She kissed him – sightless still – mis-aimed – her mouth collided with his cheek at an awkward angle. This time they both giggled, almost opening their eyes. 

The hand on Natasha’s neck slid into her hair and guided their mouths together. They both sighed as they finally kissed. All chapped lips and no tongue. Only when they pulled back did Natasha finally, slowly, open her eyes. If she had been worried that seeing would ruin the loveliness, the preciousness, of the moment, she was proven wrong at the sight of her husband doing the same and gazing at her with sleepiness and adoration in his brown eyes. 

“Hi,” Natasha half-mouthed, half-whispered. 

“Hi,” Tony said back, his voice husky with sleep, His smile grew wider, fonder, and the expression on his face softened even more, if that was possible. “Wife.” 

Natasha chuckled under her breath and smiled, biting into her bottom lip. “Husband.” She giggled at the way the word sounded in her voice, at the way Tony’s face lit up, the way he pulled her in for another kiss. This time his aim was true. His lips found hers waiting for his. They melded together gently, tenderly. Taking their time because on his grey, rainy morning, they had all the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking soft and I am weak for soft ironwidow. Let them have nice things.
> 
> I'm quite happy with this one, so please let me know what you think! I always love hearing from you guys.


End file.
